DGray Man and Fairy Tail FACEBOOK
by Shana00
Summary: Lavi makes a status. DING DING! His friends join in and like and comment. But whats this? SOME FAIRY TAIL FRIENDS OF LAVI JOIN IN XD
1. Chapter 1: THE START

Man and Fairy Tail - FACEBOOK!

LAVI BOOKMAN: -makes a status:

After my mission I finally get some time to myself on FACEBOOK! The holidays is soon going to come. To bad that we still got some missions.

Yuu-chan...GET FACEBOOK! There was arguments between Yuu-chan and Allen. Well We've lost some friends on our battles.

[Like] [Share] [Comment] Posted 12 minutes ago

ALLEN WALKER: -Sees Lavi's statues-

[Like] [Share] [comment]

|| -hits like button-

-comments:

kanda wouldn't do such a thing anyway so yeah.  
He started the argument anyway!

-Lenalee logins-

LAVI BOOKMAN(in head): OII LENALEE IS ONLINE!

LENALEE LEE: -sees Lavi's status-

[LIKE] [SHARE] [COMMENT]

|| || -hits comment-  
-hits LIKE-

"That mission was the hardest so yeah we could relax right now"

-LAVI'S STATUS-

After my mission I finally get some time to myself on FACEBOOK! The holidays is soon going to come. To bad that we still got some missions.

Yuu-chan...GET FACEBOOK! There was arguments between Yuu-chan and Allen. Well We've lost some friends on our battles.

[Like] [Share] [Comment] Posted 15 minutes ago

[Allen Walker: "kanda wouldn't do such a thing anyway so yeah.  
He started the argument anyway!"]

[Lenalee Lee:"That mission was the hardest so yeah we could relax right now"

-Natsu logins-

-sees Lavi's status-

-LAVI'S STATUS-

After my mission I finally get some time to myself on FACEBOOK! The holidays is soon going to come. To bad that we still got some missions.

Yuu-chan...GET FACEBOOK! There was arguments between Yuu-chan and Allen. Well We've lost some friends on our battles.

[Like] [Share] [Comment] Posted 20 minutes ago

[Allen Walker: "kanda wouldn't do such a thing anyway so yeah.  
He started the argument anyway!"]

[Lenalee Lee:"That mission was the hardest so yeah we could relax right now"]

[Natsu Dragoneel: Oii Lavi We went on a mission too."]

[Allen Walker: Natsu you got facebook?"]

[Natsu Dragoneel: "Yes"]

-Happy logins-  
-sees status-

After my mission I finally get some time to myself on FACEBOOK! The holidays is soon going to come. To bad that we still got some missions.

Yuu-chan...GET FACEBOOK! There was arguments between Yuu-chan and Allen. Well We've lost some friends on our battles.

[Like] [Share] [Comment] Posted 25 minutes ago

[Allen Walker: "kanda wouldn't do such a thing anyway so yeah.  
He started the argument anyway!"]

[Lenalee Lee:"That mission was the hardest so yeah we could relax right now"]

[Natsu Dragoneel: Oii Lavi We went on a mission too."]

[Allen Walker: Natsu you got facebook?"]

[Natsu Dragoneel: "Yes"]

[Happy:" Natsu! :D"]

[Natsu Dragoneel: "Happy? You got facebook?"]

[Happy:"Aye!"]

[Lenalee Lee:" lol hehehee :)"]

SEE NXT CHAPTER...


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Chatting

MAN -FACEBOOK

Chapter 2: THE ENDLESS CHAT

-LAVI'S STATUS-

After my mission I finally get some time to myself on FACEBOOK! The holidays is soon going to come. To bad that we still got some missions.

Yuu-chan...GET FACEBOOK! There was arguments between Yuu-chan and Allen. Well We've lost some friends on our battles.

[Like] [Share] [Comment] Posted 25 minutes ago

[Allen Walker: "kanda wouldn't do such a thing anyway so yeah.  
He started the argument anyway!"]

[Lenalee Lee:"That mission was the hardest so yeah we could relax right now"]

[Natsu Dragoneel: Oii Lavi We went on a mission too."]

[Allen Walker: Natsu you got facebook?"]

[Natsu Dragoneel: "Yes"]

[Happy:" Natsu! :D"]

[Natsu Dragoneel: "Happy? You got facebook?"]

[Happy:"Aye!"]

[Lenalee Lee:" lol hehehee :)"]

-Kanda logins-

-sees lavi's status-

-Happy logs out-  
-natsu logs out-

-LAVI'S STATUS-

After my mission I finally get some time to myself on FACEBOOK! The holidays is soon going to come. To bad that we still got some missions.

Yuu-chan...GET FACEBOOK! There was arguments between Yuu-chan and Allen. Well We've lost some friends on our battles.

[Like] [Share] [Comment] Posted 30 minutes ago

[Allen Walker: "kanda wouldn't do such a thing anyway so yeah.  
He started the argument anyway!"]

[Lenalee Lee:"That mission was the hardest so yeah we could relax right now"

[Yuu Kanda: "Oii Beansprout. You sya i'm the one who started it?"]

[Lavi Bookman: "OIII YUU-CHAN HAS FACEBOOK?"]

[Allen Walker: EHHH?]

[Lenalee Lee: "Hey kanda-kun you have Facebook?"]

-koumi Lee logins-

-sees Lavi's status-

After my mission I finally get some time to myself on FACEBOOK! The holidays is soon going to come. To bad that we still got some missions.

Yuu-chan...GET FACEBOOK! There was arguments between Yuu-chan and Allen. Well We've lost some friends on our battles.

[Like] [Share] [Comment] Posted 30 minutes ago Allen Walker, lenalee Lee and 5 other friends like this

[Allen Walker: "kanda wouldn't do such a thing anyway so yeah.  
He started the argument anyway!"]

[Lenalee Lee:"That mission was the hardest so yeah we could relax right now"

[Yuu Kanda: "Oii Beansprout. You sya i'm the one who started it?"]

[Lavi Bookman: "OIII YUU-CHAN HAS FACEBOOK?"]

[Allen Walker: EHHH?]

[Lenalee Lee: "Hey kanda-kun you have Facebook?"]

[Koumi Lee: "Lenalee your back from your mission? Nii-chan was worried!"]

[Allen Walker: "Oii Koumi i think you joined 'cause you wanted to take a look at what Lenalee does."]

[Lenalee Lee: "Nii-San... Is that true."]

[Komui Lee: "Nii-san needs toooooooooooOOoooooo"]

[Yuu Kanda: "Oii Beansprout stop trying to change the subject"]

[Lenalee Lee: Nii-San..."]

[Lavi Bookman: Guys this is not a chatting thing..."]

-ARGUMENTS START-

THE END... 


End file.
